


Disney Before Immaturity (Tales for August)

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Series: Fanfiction in a Year, Volume 1 [8]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Comedy, Disney References, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil (A.K.A. the Moviewatching Trio) deal with angry Disney characters after they give out one too many brutally honest reviews of various Disney movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a group of Disney characters find out that the Movie-Watching Trio badmouthed their movies, they all plot the inevitable non-demise of said Movie-Watching Trio.

When the Disney characters read the story " _The Movie Watching Trio Discuss Disney Movies_ " on fanfiction.net and saw that Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil bashed every Disney-made movie from " _The Lion King_ " to " _Tangled_ ", they grew angry. They were angry because the Trio had called their movies "a bad influence for children" as well as dumb entertainment for adults. (And to make matters worse, the Trio accused the Disney movies of turning adults back to children when children should be growing up.)

So, they all held a meeting at Cinderella's castle to discuss the movie reviews and the Trio who reviewed the movies.

"How dare they talk about us like that!" Woody snapped in anger. "They give our movies bad reviews and they don't even care about who we are! Who does the Moviewatching Trio think they are?"

"You have to admit, they are brutally honest with their movie reviews," said Aurora. "I never thought I would learn so much from them. Like how much was movies are getting worse over time, especially animated movies. I never thought I would see the day that Disney would be brought down so long by so many bad cartoons."

"But why can't they just like Disney movies like everyone else?" said Merida.

"Shut it, Merida!" said Belle. "You're just jealous that they haven't given YOUR movie a good review!"

"What was that?" said Merida.

"What Belle meant to say was that the Trio hasn't given your movie a bad review yet," said Mulan.

Merida glared at her, but Cinderella said, "Trust me; you don't want them to give your movie a bad review, but it's going to happen."

"It's only a matter of time," said Tarzan.

"You really don't want a bad movie review," said Mulan.

"But why not?" said Jasmine. "I mean, some of our movies aren't really that bad at all. In fact, some of our movies ended up getting good ratings from the Trio. So, we can't complain there."

"Jasmine's right," said Simba. "The Trio isn't as bad as we think they are. They don't always sit on the couch and bash Disney-made movies. In fact, I bet that they're really nice once we get to know them."

"Well, should we get to know them?" said Woody.

"I say we should," said Cinderella. "What have we got to lose?" Everyone cheered as they somehow broke out of the TV and made their way towards Spattagil Studios. No one at the studio knew that their lives would never be the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have a new story for this month. This time, your childhood will be destroyed by the Moviewatching Trio. You're welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio discovers that someone had impersonated them.

"Well, what should we get to today?" said Derrick as he, Karema, and Jacquel were sitting at the Last Drop Cafe just outside of Los Angeles. They were plotting to unleash a new round of Disney movie reviews on their blog, The Disney Trio. After the first set of Disney movie reviews appeared online, hordes of people took to social media to show their support for the trio while Disney fans called for them to be banned from the Internet for attempting to destroy Disney movies.

But when the call for more Disney movie reviews became impossible to ignore, the Moviewatching Trio decided to hit the theaters to review Disney movies once again.

"Maybe we should start with Tangled and work our way forward," said Karema. "Everyone was a bit shocked when we didn't review the Incredibles in the first batch of Disney movie reviews."

"But I thought we did," said Derrick.

"I thought so too," said Jacquel, "but when last I checked, none of us saw The Incredibles. So our reviews for that movie are a bit fake."

"Because it was fake," said Karema as she stared at her old movie review for The Incredibles. The review was as follows: "While it may receive rave reviews from everyone else, I can only give it a decent review. That's because despite the fact that the film was given a PG rating, it wasn't strong enough to contain most of life's problems and put it in a film. It's not every day you see an entire family of superheroes, as opposed to an odd family of movie reviewers who nitpick every movie they watch to death."

Jacquel read the review and she could only say one word: "fake, fake, fake, fake, fake! It’s all fake, like we didn't really watch or review the movie at all!"

"Well, let's see yours," said Karema as they read Jacquel's review: "After months of watching boring films, I think it's nice to finally see a film that is worth seeing for once. But there was one problem, which was Homer and Treasure finding the movie a bit hokey for their liking. Yes, it's a good film, but superheroes being forced to live as ordinary citizens? Do I foresee an X-Men scenario here?"

"Are you telling me that you think The Incredibles ripped off X-Men?" said Derrick.

"Let’s see your rating for the movie then," said Karema.

Derrick's review: "Well, while Connie was entertained by the film, I was not. OK, so I take my girlfriend's son [Andrew] to see the movie, but the poor boy had a hard time sitting through the entire thing. I overheard him complaining that the movie was "too cartoonish" and it "played out a bit too much like X-Men". I too agreed with the fact that it felt like a rip-off of several superhero cartoons with a dose of a family story mixed in. It is a decent movie, but not one that my two kids [Doris & Joseph] would honestly enjoy."

"Wow, we didn't even review that movie," said Jacquel. "No wonder why it felt so fake. And to make things worse, I seem to recall Ben telling us that the movie wasn't worth watching. How can we review the movie that we didn't even watch?"

"That's not the only bad thing about this movie review," said Karema.

"Really?" said Derrick. "What's the worst thing about this review?"

"Look at what they are calling us," said Karima. "They're claiming that Jacquel is a skeptic, I'm a pacifist or a pagan, and you're a Christian. Hardly the type of people who review Disney movies."

"Now that is a load of trash!" said Derrick. "How can they say that about us? Who do these people think they are?"

"I bet that they're just a bunch of stupid people who hate their lives, so they're going around impersonating us," said Jacquel. "And if someone's pretending to be us and writing these fake movie reviews, I bet that the other movie reviews we made are just as fake as this one."

" And if somebody is posting fake movie reviews using our names we have to deal with not only identity theft but an imposter," said Karema. "Two things I am NOT ready for."

"For shame too," said Derek. "And just as I was beginning to like Disney movies..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry, because the trio will find out who is impersonating them. Next chapter, the Disney characters invade Spattagil Studios.


End file.
